Dulce voz de pesadilla
by Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime
Summary: Me siento solo Hao... solo quiero a mi primer espiritu Matamune... con suerte traera una parte de ti a mi...dime con tu dulce voz como traerlo... Es un asesino... el asesino de mis padres, y cada noche me susurra horribles cosas al oido mientras duermo
1. Capitulo 1

Como siempre, Shaman king no es mio, sino del genio hiroyuki, esto se hace por mero ocio y no por otra cosa... etto pues aqui tenemos yaoi, osea chico x chico si no te gusta, sal de aqui, a no ser que seas masoquista, umm pues creo que es todo por ahora, por cierto matamune si existe, si no me creen lean los tomos 19 y 20 del manga

^^ jujujuju okasan no va a ganarme

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Matamune**

**By: Yoh**

Matamune había sido mi primer espíritu acompañante, lo digo de esta manera porque él de verdad me había hecho compañía en un momento de mi vida en el que mi condición de shaman me había aislado de los niños de mi edad. Matamune fue el primer amigo que tuve, y fue por él que pude salvar a Anna de la oscuridad de su propio corazón; pero hacerlo había dejado a mi pequeño amigo sin poder espiritista, el Over Soul que Hao le había dado hacia mil años se desgasto dejándome solamente el collar de la garra de oso, había dicho, que cuando alcanzara el poder espiritista de Hao podría convocarlo nuevamente.

Esos recuerdos me habían venido una y otra vez a lo largo de ese año, hacia un año que el Shaman Fight había llegado a su fin; había vencido a mi hermano, pero eso solo había sido posible con ayuda de poder espiritista de todos mis amigos, no es que hubiera alcanzado los poderes espiritistas de Hao.

Eso quería decir que no podía traer a Matamune de vuelta; no podría estar seguro nunca de cuando hubiera alcanzado el poder espiritista de Hao.

Quizá nunca podría traer a Matamune de vuelta.

—Anna ¿tú crees que algún día podre alcanzar a Hao?

— ¿De qué estás hablando Yoh? Tú venciste a Hao, es obvio que lo has superado.

Creo que Anna no lograba entender del todo como era que me sentía, nadie podría comprenderlo porque todos me veían como el shaman más poderoso, pero no lo era, ni siquiera podía soñar con ser como Hao.

Ojala pudiese traer a Matamune de vuelta, así no me sentiría tan solo. No sé porque siempre me he sentido así, al principio creí que era porque no tenía amigos, pero, aun cuando los muchachos me brindaron su amistad el sentimiento no se desvaneció por completo. Solo en presencia de Matamune o Hao el vacio desaparecía.

Era de imaginarse, Hao Asakura, era la otra parte de mi alma, él mismo lo había dicho tiempo atrás, los Grandes Espíritus habían querido desde el principio que debíamos estar juntos; y sin embargo nuestra familia nos había separado; etiquetando nuestro destino.

Hao Asakura, el temible shaman de fuego, su simple nombre puede causar pesadillas inclusive a la persona más valiente, él fue un cruel asesino, un ser despiadado que solo causo dolor y sufrimiento a las personas; mató y masacró a gente inocente que no tenía la culpa de nada… era una persona repulsiva, temible y cruel…pero…

Yo no podía odiarle, yo no podía… tan solo sentía tristeza por él… todos lo habían juzgado desde un principio, había sido una injusticia de parte de mis padres y mis abuelos, lo habían orillado a aquel destino, y aparentemente nadie más que yo comprendió eso.

Aquel niño indefenso no tenia porque haberse vuelto un asesino, pero no le habían dejado otra opción, en su pequeño mundo de oscuridad se veía solo en una posición, matar para permanecer vivo.

En cuanto lo conocí entendí el significado de las cosas; yo quería hacer algo por él, quería que supiera que contaba conmigo; después de todo éramos hermanos… Habíamos estado juntos dentro del alma de mi madre; estábamos hechos para estar juntos.

Matamune nunca me lo dijo, pero sé que lo sabía, estaba consciente de que yo no podría estar tranquilo hasta que yo no me reuniera con mi hermano, por eso quizá temía que yo me volviera como él, y entonces nada pudiera terminar con el mal; ese fue mi papel, el que me habían asignado, como Hao ya había sido etiquetado como el cruel demonio a mi no me quedaba de otra más que ser el defensor de la familia Asakura.

Yo me limitaba a seguir los pasos de mi hermano durante el torneo, me gustaba tanto verle, me hacía sentir tranquilo, pero también me llenaba de tristeza, él siempre parecía distante de todo el mundo, como si su alma hubiera sido secuestrada por un demonio.

Un demonio llamado obsesión.

Hao estaba obsesionado con convertirse en el Shaman King, y yo era el único que sabía que no lo hacía por el planeta y su salvación: yo podía sentir un deseo más egoísta, pero era un deseo más humano, quería demostrarle al mundo entero que no necesitaba de nadie. Quizá, si esta vez lograba apoderarse de los Grandes Espíritus su alma al fin lograría su propia paz. La destrucción de la humanidad era solo el método para alcanzar lo que anhelaba.

Reunió una cantidad impresionante de seguidores, shamanes que no imaginaban que su amo fuese más humano que ellos mismos.

Yo me sentía mal por él, quería abrazarle, susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien; quería que mi hermano estuviera conmigo, y así ninguno de los dos se sentiría solo de nuevo.

Pero mis anhelos estaban por mucho muy lejos de lo posible…Hao no quería acercarse a nadie… y todos, por alguna extraña razón que me es desconocida y difícil de entender habían depositado sus esperanzas en mi.

Estaban deseosos de que yo, Yoh Asakura, con ayuda de la bitácora mágica derrotara a aquel terrible shaman, querían que yo fuera su salvador, que yo los librase de aquel mal.

— ¿sucede algo Yoh? Te noto muy pensativo –la voz de Manta me sorprendió trayéndome de regreso al mundo real; yo había dejado de partir las verduras y me había quedado atónito mirando a la lejanía.

—No es nada Manta –lo tranquilice con una gran sonrisa. Manta sonrió conforme de mi respuesta, estaba acostumbrado a pensar en mi como un despistado, eso era porque siempre tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, cosas más profundas; una nube podía hacerme recordar lo diminuto que era en ese vasto universo, una flor me hacia apreciar la belleza del mundo que los Grandes Espíritus nos había regalado.

—Es bueno que después de un año los muchachos por fin puedan venir todos juntos –comentó Manta alegremente echando las verduras al caldo.

—Es verdad; la pensión necesita un poco más de ruido. Aunque no sé si a Anna le parezca la idea.

—Yoh… ¿Qué sientes realmente por Anna?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, la medite un poco antes de contestarle, ese primer recuerdo de Anna volvió a mi mente. Matamune brindándome su poder espiritista para salvarla, y después… nada…

—Quiero a Anna, pero no de la manera en la que debería querer a mi prometida, es que o logro concebirla de esa manera, la quiero como quiero a Tamao o a Pilika.

—Yoh… -pude leer la expresión preocupada en el rostro de mi mejor amigo, le volví a sonreír tranquilamente.

—Quisiera algún día conocer a la persona que fue hecha para mí.

La persona que fue hecha solo para mí, quizá debía estar en alguna parte, pero lo más probable era que nunca le conocería, pues estaba Anna; tampoco en eso me habían dejado escoger, Anna será mi esposa, porque era la mejor candidata para formar parte de mi familia.

Qué triste; ni siquiera era libre de elegir a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mis vida.

La cena fue en silencio, Anna veía sus programas por la televisión y lo último que quería era que la interrumpiéramos. Yo estaba más interesado jugando con la garra de oso que colgaba de mi cuello; lo había decidido.

Intentaría traer a Matamune de vuelta pasara lo que pasara.

Estaba consciente que aun no alcanzaba los poderes de Hao, pero mi poder espiritista tampoco era bajo, al menos debía ser suficiente para lograr mi cometido.

Aquella noche no pude dormir, Hao invadía mis pensamientos, era como oír su voz en mi cabeza, como si desde alguna parte del mundo él me estuviese hablando; si cerraba los ojos podía ver su imagen, tan nítida como aquel ultimo día que lo había visto, justo en el momento en que tras que el Espíritu de Fuego saliese de los Grandes Espíritus y que Hao estuviste a punto de lograr su cometido.

—Tienes que hacerte más fuerte Yoh –me decía su voz aterciopelada.

— ¿Cómo puedo volverme más fuerte? ¿Cómo puedo traer a Matamune de vuelta?

—Matamune… -su voz se impregnó de un aire de tristeza; me extrañó esa tonalidad que no era propia del temible shaman de fuego.

— ¿Podría traerlo? –quise saber.

—Es posible –contestó calmadamente, guardó silencio por un momento que me pareció eterno y luego continuo –pero no estoy seguro si su espíritu estará intacto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunte un poco espantado del tono que había adquirido su voz, parecía preocupado.

—Los recuerdos de Matamune se basa un poco en mis recuerdos… algunas cosas que no conoces de mí.

—Hermano…

—Es la primera vez que me llamas así –puntualizo Hao, su voz había adquirido una pequeña calidez -¿me extrañas Yoh? Aunque sea un poco.

—Te extraño hermano… bastante… yo no quería que las cosas terminaran de esa manera, quería que formáramos una familia de tal manera que pudiésemos estar juntos.

— ¿Juntos? ¿De qué manera juntos Yoh?

— ¿manera? –pregunté sin entender, Hao solo soltó una risa.

—Nada, aun eres bastante ingenuo, pero espero que algún día lo comprendas; y espero que cuando ese momento llegue no me odies por lo que siento.

—Jamás podría odiarte hermano, te quiero demasiado.

—temo que no lo suficiente para hacerme feliz.

— ¿Serias feliz si te quisiera más?

—Si me quisieras de la manera en la que te quiero seria la persona más feliz de todos los tiempos.

—Hermano…

—Te ayudare a traer a Matamune –dijo la voz de Hao de pronto –pero tienes que dirigirte hacia el templo de Funbari.

Tras eso mis pensamientos fueron tan solo mis pensamientos, la voz de Hao desapareció dejando un extraño silencio, no era la primera vez que sucedía, desde su muerte, mi mente se había llenado con la voz de Hao al menos una vez a la semana, aun así no lograba acostumbrarme a ella, temía que me estuviese volviendo loco y por eso tuviera esa clase de alucinaciones.

Aun así tomé mi abrigo y salí de la pensión a mitad de la noche para dirigirme al templo de la diosa de Funbari, no podía contarle a nadie de aquello; era un plan imprudente, descabellado e incluso peligroso, Manta o Anna pensarían que estaba loco e intentarían detenerme cuanto antes.

El aire nocturno era frio, la oscuridad era buena para poder apreciar las estrellas; me quede embelesado mirando hacia el cielo por un momento, las estrellas eran de verdad hermosas, podría haber pasado todo mi tiempo admirándolas, pero el sonido lejano de un lobo me hizo recordar que debía ponerme en macha o amanecería antes de que me diese cuenta, solté un suspiro que se fundió rápidamente con el aire frio.

Debía de haber llevado a Harusame por cualquier cosa, pero solo pensaba en la garra de oso, Matamune y Hao.

Eche a correr en medio de la oscuridad, cuando llegue al templo tenía la respiración agitada y el ritmo cardiaco acelerado, era de esperarse que a mitad de la noche el templo estuviese totalmente desierto.

—Hermano –llamé al aire esperando obtener respuesta, me pegue el collar al pecho con fuerza, por un momento me invadieron las ganas de llorar al sentirme tan solo.

Tomé aire intentando concentrarme y hallar mi propio silencio, cuando finalmente me calme por completo una parte de mí quería regresar a la pensión En.

—Eternas y muy buenas noches hermanito –me llevé una enorme sorpresa al escuchar la voz de mi hermano fuera de mis pensamientos, casi me caigo de la impresión al verlo junto a la diosa de Funbari, inmóvil como la misma estatua del templo, pero traslucido como la luz azulada.

— ¿eres un espíritu hermano? –quise saber, porque no terminaba de creer que mi hermano, Hao Asakura, el gran shaman de fuego, fuese ahora algo tan inestable e inconciso.

—Algo parecido.

—No entiendo- él me miró con sus profundos ojos oscuros y después dibujo una sonrisa que yo nunca antes le había visto, era dulce y provoco que el color subiese a mi rostro.

—Si tuviese un poco más de poder espiritista podría regresar –dijo casi en un susurro.

—Re...gre...sar… -repetí la palabra incrédulo, nada me haría más feliz que mi hermano regresara.

—Yoh, si traes a Matamune es casi seguro que me traigas de vuelta, ¿aun quieres hacerlo?

—quiero que regresen, que ambos regresen, Matamune es mi mejor amigo, y tu… tu eres mi hermano –guarde silencio un momento –pero no creo tener el suficiente poder espiritista, no podre hacerlo.

—primero piensa que puedes y después podrás.

Sentí el tacto gélido de mi hermano, me tomo por sorpresa porque siempre lo había imaginado cálido, pero era natural que en esa condicon careciera de calor.

—Lo hare –le dije decidido.

—concentra todo tu poder espiritista en tus manos y no dejes de pensar en Matamune, probablemente sentirás que las manos te queman, pero es solo una ilusión, existe una barrera con la que vas a toparte, es necesario que la destruirla, si lo logras entonces Matamune regresará.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza para poder romper esa barrera de la que hablaba Hao.

No tarde mucho en reunir mi poder espiritista en mis manos, en efecto, comencé a sentir como mis yemas quemaban, creo que derrame algunas lagrimas por el dolor, pero después recordé que era solo una ilusión así que seguí avanzando en el túnel que se había dibujado en mi mente, figuras caleidoscópicas giraban a mi alrededor y cuando se detuvieron me fue imposible avanzar más, un hilo de color plateado cruzaba horizontalmente la oscuridad.

Lo toque y el hilo desprendió una nota musical, una sonrisa de dibujó en mi rostro, era un bonito tan bonito.

—Yoh no te quedes embelesado, rompe el hilo, esa es la barrera.

La voz de Hao en mi mente me hizo recordar lo que tenía que hacer, no sabía cómo debía de romper la barrera; finalmente decidí seguir concentrando mi poder espiritista, cuando sentí nuevamente el ardor toque el hilo que me helo la piel pero después, finalmente se desquebrajo con un estruendo, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas mientras todo quedaba lentamente en la oscuridad.

— ¿Yoh estas bien? –preguntaron las voces de Hao y Matamune pero yo no me podía concentrar.

Estaba tan cansado… solo quería dormir…

**Fin del capitulo 1 **

**

* * *

**

Hoshi: bueno gente ue bonito es verles!!!!! jujujujuju bueno, este nuevo ficc, como ya dije no significaque vaya a avandonar a mis otros ficcs, como ya dije, sabran o no sabran, se acerca mi examen de admision a la universidad, y okasan esta usando sucias artimañas para intentar que me concentre por una vez en mi vida, secuestro mis manuscritos y eso me impide actualizar mis otros ficcs, pobrecita okasan cree que va a ganar pero se equivoca XD ahora bien, quise dar el giro mas Hao x Yoh aunque con una embarrada de Hao x Lys porque estoy un poco molesta con el peliverde porque es un niño majadero y mal agradecido con haosin -no pregunte- asi bien espero que comprendan que tengo un tiempo limitado, y que espero recuperar pronto mis otros ficcs ^^ pero espero les haya gustado este inicio, sacrifique mis noches para poder escribirlo o si no temrinaria en el mismo lugar que los otros sin otra cosa que decir agradesco su compañia!!!

**Proximo cap: Susurros by:Lyserg **

* * *


	2. Capitulo 2

Wola gente!! que gusto que aceptara tan bien el primer cap!! eso me anima!! jujuju con ustedes el capitulo 2!! narrado por lyserg, y esto... bueno, se podria decir que es al tiempo que el primer cap ^^U no se angustien, ya a partir del cap que sigue retomaremos la linea del tiempo, pero bueno, disfrutenlo!!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Susurros**

**By: Lyserg**

— ¡Mama! ¡Papa! –grité.

—Que diminuto eres… -El lugar se llenó de pronto de fuego y después se perdió todo en la oscuridad. Desperté gritando a mitad de la noche en la fría y solitaria habitación en la que dormía, me recargue nuevamente en la cama mientras las lagrimas se hacían nuevamente presentes en mis ojos, sentí como el corazón desbocado regresaba nuevamente a la normalidad, a paso lento; mi cuerpo temblaba sin poder librarme del todo del miedo.

Hacia alrededor de un año que oía la voz de Hao en mis sueños, solo me decía cosas horribles, solo aparecía allí para decirme una y otra vez que yo era un humano insignificante, que no tenia caso que permaneciera con vida.

Maldito Hao, a pesar de llevar muerto más de un año yo no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, aun seguía allí, torturándome, pero para ser honesto, era preferible que Hao Asakura me susurrara horribles cosas en mis pesadillas y con ello entretuviera a mi inconsciente, que alejara mi mente de los X-Laws, había solo una cosa que me aterraba más que cualquier otra, y no era precisamente Hao Asakura, eran los X-Laws, la doncella Jeanne cubierta de espinas dentro de su aparato de tortura, llorando sangre al lamentarse por la humanidad y su triste destino, pero sobre todo temía a Marco, bajo su cuidado había sufrido de los peores castigos, el dolor era tal que a veces me preguntaba si ese rencor hacia Hao valía la pena tales castigos.

No, la respuesta era no, no lo valía, pero no podía hacer nada, había jurado servir a la doncella Jeanne hasta que Hao Asakura desapareciera de este mundo, había traicionado a mis amigos por algo que no valía la pena, me había entregado a esa secta de enfermos, cegado por el odio y el dolor, pero las cosas solo habían resultado peor.

Al menos Hao había desaparecido y con ello pude recuperar mi libertad.

No pude darle las gracias a Yoh, no tuve el valor de verlo a la cara después de la manera en que los había traicionado, pero le estaba infinitamente agradecido, más de lo que con palabras se puede expresar, porque, él había sido el más valiente de los shamanes que había conocido, había decidido seguir a Hao al territorio sagrado, aun cuando todo está en su contra y de que la posibilidad de que perdiera la vida era alta… altísima, y con ello puso punto final a aquel mal.

Me incorporé en la cama echando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la pared, podía oír el sonido apagado de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el cristal, era una noche sumamente tranquila, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba a la ciudad londinense que dormía en silencio.

Recuperé la libertad pero no por ella la seguridad o la felicidad, debí suponerlo, que Hao Asakura desapareciera no significaba que mis padres regresaran, que fueran a volver, pobre e iluso Lyserg Diethel, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que con eso estarías tranquilo?

—Lyserg…

— ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME! –grité molesto en medio de la oscuridad; las lagrimas cubrieron mis ojos y hundí la cabeza en mis rodillas mientras la respiración se me entrecortaba por los sollozos.

¿Por qué seguía torturándome?

Meene me había dicho alguna vez que nosotros no éramos del interés de Hao, que él no se tomaría la molestia de eliminarnos uno por uno, que si habíamos sido dañados por ese terrible shaman era porque había sido una terrible coincidencia, pero, que al shaman de fuego no le importaba otra cosa más que su propio poder destructivo.

—Lyserg ¿quieres que te muestre como fue la expresión de tus padres al morir?

— ¡CALLATE! –le ordené.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Él seguía torturándome en mi mente aun pese a todo.

—Tú estás muerto –le grite – ¡Yoh terminó contigo! ¡Llevas más de un ano muerto! ¡Anda! ¡Ve y forma parte de los Grandes Espíritus! ¡Vete al infierno o al cielo! ¡No me importa! ¡Pero vete! ¡YA ESTAS MUERTO! ¡NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ!

— ¡Oh! –Su voz parecía sorprendida -¿y cómo sabes que estoy muerto? ¿Cómo estás seguro?

—YOH PARTIO TU CUERPO A LA MITAD –le grité al borde del pánico – ¡No podrías haber salido vivo de ese ataque!

—Mi hermanito es fuerte, muy fuerte si, sería el shaman más fuerte si yo no existiera…

— ¡TU YA NO EXISTES! –aquella frase era más para intentar convencerme a mi mismo de la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

—Pero por supuesto que existo, de no existir entonces tu deberías estar en un psiquiátrico, pero descuida ingles, no estás loco, bueno, solo un poco; pero no me estas alucinando, tengo control total sobre mi propia vida.

—No puedes regresar ¿para qué regresar? El torneo termino y la estrella Ragou se fue, tendrás que esperar quinientos años.

—Tengo ahora mejores planes, planes que involucran a mi querido hermanito… él me ayudara a regresar.

Un trueno cruzó el cielo partiéndolo; haciendo que crujiera la tierra y yo me sobresaltara; Yoh, Yoh estaba en riesgo ante los planes de Hao, ahora recordaba, Yoh era la otra mitad de Hao, eso quería decir que tenía parte de sus poderes. La doncella Jeanne había insistido que no solo Hao debía ser eliminado, que los gemelos Asakura debían desaparecer juntos, pues el peligro que Yoh representaba era inminente, quizá se refería a eso…

—Sera divertido ver como intentas intervenir, vamos pequeño y diminuto X-Laws, destrúyenos.

Me dolió que me recordara lo que yo era; pero no podía evitar preocuparme por Yoh; me levante de la cama a mitad de la noche y descolgué el teléfono, en Japón debía ser medio día aproximadamente por lo cual una llamad amia no tendría inconveniente.

Me pareció eterno el tiempo que tardaban en descolgar el teléfono, un timbrazo, dos, tres, hasta el cuarto finalmente me contestaron.

—Pensión En de la aguas termales de Funbari, buenos días –me contestó la voz de Manta al otro lado del teléfono y del mundo.

— ¡Manta! Soy yo, Lyserg Diethel.

— ¡Lyserg! Pero que sorpresa tan agradable ¿quieres hablar con Yoh?

—Si no es molestia –le dije, Manta llamó a Yoh y le informo de mi llamada, el castaño pareció alegrarse mucho.

—Lyserg ¿Cómo has estado? Demasiado tiempo sin saber de ti.

—Lo sé- me intente disculpar –pero las llamadas a Japón son caras, pero esta valía la pena –intente disimular la angustia en mi voz, y por lo visto estaba teniendo buen resultado –Quería saber si podía pasar unos días en la pensión.

— ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Podríamos llamar a Len y Horo-Horo!

—Me gustaría eso –mientras más shamanes más difícil seria para Hao intentar algo –tomare el primer vuelo a Japón –le informe –estoy ansioso de saber que todos están bien.

—Te estaremos esperando –y colgó el teléfono, me quedé parado aun sosteniendo el auricular, oyendo el lejano tono que anunciaba que el teléfono estaba descolgado, me quedé un momento petrificado, inmóvil como una estatua.

—Si no te apresuras no podrás hacer nada al respecto –susurró la voz de Hao sobresaltándome.

Él tenía la ventaja, podría llegar a Yoh en cualquier momento.

Tardé alrededor de una hora en preparar todo mi equipaje, metí un par de cambios de ropa, otro par de zapatos, la capa de detective, el péndulo Bay Elizabeth, el revólver que los X-Laws me habían dado. Morphin voló sobre mi cabeza preocupada.

—Estará todo bien Morphin –le dije al tiempo que ella ponía sus manitas en mi rostro preocupado.

Tarde media hora en llegar al aeropuerto, no sabía si habría vuelos con aquella lluvia cayendo sobre la ciudad, en realidad no estaba pensado en nada en especifico, solo quería llegar a Japón por los medios que fueran necesarios. Por suerte pude encontrar un vuelo a las dos de la madrugada, tuve que esperar por una media hora que me pareció eterna, Morphin estaba inquieta, presintiendo toda mi angustia.

No iba a llegar a tiempo… el vuelo hasta Tokio sin escalas era de ocho horas, y de Tokio a Funbari era otra media hora más.

Si tan solo me hubiera preocupado antes de Yoh; Hao me lo había susurrado antes en mis pesadillas, varias veces en realidad ¿Cómo yo podía ser tan tonto?

Morphin quería que durmiera aunque fuera un poco en el avión, pero la turbulencia y mi angustia eran tales que no podía ni siquiera conciliar la idea de dormir.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? Mientras mis padres, gente inocente que lo único que siempre buscaron fue el bienestar ajeno habían sido asesinados sin razón alguna, aquel terrible asesino seguía rondando el mundo haciéndose con cada nueva reencarnación mas fuerte y peligroso, a medida que ese terrible shaman avanzaba en tiempo y espacio iba impregnándose de odio y rencor.

Nadie sabía cuál era la fuente de ese odio pero nada rea escusa para esos actos barbáricos que habían comenzado hacia mil años.

Mil años en los que la humanidad se había visto tres veces amenazada de destrucción total y no se había enterado siquiera, la humanidad era ingenua, todos nosotros lo éramos, todos los shamanes también lo éramos –al fin y al cabo no dejábamos de ser humanos –todos esperábamos que Hao Asakura, el inmortal shaman de fuego desapareciera en la nada, eso no se podía, y yo era ingenuo al pensar que podría evitar lo inevitable.

Hao Asakura iba a regresar y yo no era capaz de hacer nada al respecto, el resto del pasaje del avión dormía en silencio, ajeno a mis preocupaciones y al peligro venidero, envidiaba esa tranquilidad que poseían ignorantes de los problemas que el poder espiritista ocasionaba.

Estaba tan cansado que irremediablemente me quede dormido con Morphin a mi lado velando mis sueños que como de costumbre eran intranquilos, no podía lograr poner una barrera en mi mente para impedir que Hao Asakura entrara a causarme malestares.

—Yoh estará dispuesto a ayudarme ya lo veras –me decía él en mis sueños.

No quería creerle, confiaba en que Yoh pondría aunque fuera un poco de resistencia.

Dado que cuando aborde el avión eran las dos de la mañana en Inglaterra y la una de la tarde en Japón, llegué a las nueve de la noche a la ciudad de Tokio, sentía como todo el cuerpo me pesaba, era difícil seguir adelante, llevaba al menos una semana sin dormir más de cinco horas, entre todos aquellos días no juntaba ni siquiera ocho horas, había sido poco el tiempo que había dormido, y no por ello había descansado, Hao Asakura se había encargado de debilitar mis fuerzas al no dejarme dormir en paz.

Había mermado la poca fortaleza que tenia a partir del fin del torneo de shamanes, era, como si algo en mi se hubiera desvanecido en el territorio sagrado.

La ciudad de Tokio era grande y ruidosa, las enormes luces de neón alumbraban sin dejar paso suficiente a la oscuridad que permitía contemplar el cielo nocturno cuajado de estrellas.

Desagradable, pensé de la ciudad, Londres era una ciudad más bohemia y conservadora donde los enormes y antiguos edificios te susurraban la historia de Inglaterra si tú se los permitías.

A toda prisa aborde el subterráneo, no entendía muy bien el complicado sistema de trenes que bordeaban toda la ciudad y los kanjis y hiraganas de señalamiento no ayudaban mucho que digamos.

Tuve que usar la radiestesia para saber el camino que debía seguir; aun a esa hora el subterráneo venia a reventar, me costó trabajo abrirme paso entre la masa de gente para abordar el vagón; el poco oxigeno y la gran cantidad de dióxido de carbono comenzaba a marearme.

El calor era bastante sofocante, y solo podía sentir como la gente me empujaba para entrar y salir.

Un niño pequeño comenzó a llorar a gritos tan agudos que me taladraban la cabeza

_Dormir… dormir… solo necesito dormir un poco_

¡Alguien calle a ese niño! Grite para mis adentros, necesitaba un momento de paz o aunque llegara a tiempo con Yoh mi poder espiritista no sería el suficiente como para materializar mi Over Soul.

Bajé del tren antes de llegar a la estación que era la mía, necesitaba un poco de oxigeno para despejar la mente; Morphin pasaba volando haciendo círculos en mi cabeza formando un halo de luz rosada.

Me paseé nervioso por la estación de akihabara, me desplomé en la banca a esperar que mi mundo regresara a la tranquilidad. Cuando llegó el nuevo tren estaba dispuesto a abordarlo pero en cuanto me paré sentí como todo mi cuerpo se paralizaba por completo.

—Creo que te deje llegar muy lejos Diethel –dijo la voz de Hao en mi cabeza, sonaba divertido de verme impotente.

Me asuste terriblemente, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al darme cuenta de que las cosas estaban mal, muy mal, y seguramente no podría llegar hasta Funbari.

— ¿Quieres acaso privarte de la oportunidad de vengarte de mí? –susurró con esa voz casi venenosa que poseía.

—H…Hao –no podía hablar, el sueño comenzaba a invadirme nuevamente pero ahora con más fuerza.

—Pobre detective –se mofó Hao –Tan cansado que se quedo a mitad del caso… debería dormir un poco el detective.

Y ante sus palabras no pude ganar la pelea contra mi cansancio; el mundo se volvió oscuro y en mi mente solo apareció el fuego de Hao Asakura y su risa macabra; él había ganado la batalla.

Y yo yacía dormido a mitad de la noche en la estación del subterráneo… solo podía esperar que Yoh no se dejara vencer por Hao, porque las palabras del shaman de fuego no podían ser verdaderas… Yoh no podía ayudarle gustoso…

Fin del Capitulo 2

* * *

Desquicias de Wolfgang Hime:

hoshi: gracias por todos los reviews, espero les haya gustado este cap tambien ^^ contestemos reviews para llenar espacio

Eriss Tsukino: si deberia estar estudiando, XD pero ya me aburri, jajajaja que bueno que te gustara el cap, es verdad, yoh esta bien tarado

Estrella de kaleido: jujujuju hao es malo, ali-chan, y yo tambien soy mala, asi que habra que ver que pasa para el pobre lys a quien le va a dar el paro XD

Mimikuro: si lo se es una lastima lo de mis ficcs pero ya el domingo me los regresan ^o^ gracias por tus buenos deseos... no es raro que yo escriba asakuracest, tenia ganas de esto desde hace mucho

Sakura Asakura: que bueno que te guste matamune, en el proximo cap ya lo veremos ^^

Mitsuki Asakura: que bueno que te guste el asakuracest, y no, tambien veremos un poco de haoxlys, pero en si la historia girara en rededor delos gemelos, gracias por la calificacion ^^

Rosa de Hao: que bueno que te guste el inicio, espero no defraudarte

panecito de azucar: lys no esta perturbado, es un tarado XD se que tenia tiempo ausente, espero esto lo compence

Andromeda no Sainto : etto...no entendi bien, pero bueno, gracias por el review

Anna Diethel: gracias por leer, es bueno ver gente nueva ^^ ojala te gusten mis ficcs

adahi : que bueno que te guste el haoxlys, aunque he de decirte que hare sufrir un poco mucho al peliverde jujujujuju

Didboroth : mal que no te acostumbres... XD gracias por leer

Loconexion: no entiendo porque si eres anti-yaoi leiste mi ficc, como sea, gracias por el comentario, que bueno que los personajes esten en su personaje XD gracias por decir que narro bien, eso es bueno, aunque es malo que vayas a dejar de leer por ser yaoi ^^U no se porque creeo que eres un chico

* * *

**PROXIMO CAP!!!! FUEGO Y SANGRE BY: HAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** YA VIERON! SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS PUEDE SER QUE ACTUALICE PRONTO.... creo que nunca habia actualizado tan rapido XD gracias por sus buenos deseos con lo que respecta a mi examen....

y la pregunta del millon de euros!! ¿porque estoy molesta con lys?... y la respues es...

....

....

...

se las digo el proximo cap XD


	3. Capitulo 3

Creo que esta d emas decir lo de siempre, jeje ya saben, no es mio, no gano nada, y soy una ociosa, gracias por sus reviews!!!!!! ^^ perdonen la tardanza XD pero ya ven ando toda atareada u_U y medio deprimida porque una de las dos universidades no me acepto y dela otra aun no me dan resultados, como sea, dsifruten el cap!!!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Fuego y Sangre**

**By: Hao**

Yoh rompió el hilo platinado de la barrera que me separaba de este mundo, podría regresar con todos mis poderes y entonces llevar a cabo lo que más anhelaba, lo que deseaba más que los Grandes Espíritus…. Yoh Asakura; no quería pasar una eternidad mas sin mi pequeño hermano, así que emplearía todos mis medios para que él no se volviera a alejar de mi, y eliminaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a intervenir, humanos y shamanes por igual.

—Amo Hao –la voz de Matamune me sobresaltó, lo contemplé por un largo rato, estaba exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vi hacia quinientos años en posesión de Yohken Asakura, quien impidió mi cometido en aquella ocasión; pero fuera de la ausencia de Yohken no había nada mas diferente; incluso sus ojos eran cristalinos y vidriosos por las lagrimas que contenían.

—Yo quería olvidarlo –confesó Matamune desviando la mirada –Yo quería olvidarlo porque no me perdonaba el hecho de haberlo traicionado, de haberle fallado, a usted que me había otorgado de vida eterna.

—No llores Matamune –le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, él pareció calmarse notablemente –No estoy molesto contigo, por el contrario, te estoy muy agradecido por haber cuidado a mi hermanito.

—El joven Yoh…

Ante sus palabras recordé que lo más seguro era que Yoh hubiese perdido la conciencia; en erecto mi hermano yacía en el piso, parecía disfrutar de un sueño placentero en el que nada podría molestarlo, al verlo una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

—Amo Hao –intervino Matamune mucho más calmado –Es bueno después de tanto tiempo verle feliz.

— ¿Feliz?-

¿Era feliz? … si, en realidad era feliz por el simple hecho de haber podido regresar al lado de los seres que más quería, Matamune, Yoh y Fifi-chan.

Pase la mano por la frente de Yoh apartándole el cabello del rostro; era idéntico a mí, o lo sería de no ser porque aun dormido su rostro era apacible y tranquilo.

Me embargó la sensación de necesidad, la había sentido con anterioridad, fue la primera vez que lo vi en el aeropuerto de Tokio justo antes de que partieran a América; a partir de ese momento me mantuve a una distancia considerable para poder vigilar todos sus movimientos sin que él lo notara, necesitaba tenerlo cerca; porque me gustaba tanto verle.

—El joven Yoh estará bien ¿verdad Amo Hao?

—Por supuesto –le dije intentando tranquilizarle –No sería capaz de hacerle daño a Yoh, sería la única persona a la que no le haría daño.

Y me encargaría de exterminar a todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño o apartarlo de mí.

Matamune y yo clavamos la mirada en Yoh; me invadieron las ganas de besar aquellos labios de mi otro yo; pero él comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos que estaban desenfocados por la conmoción de haber atravesado una barrera impuesta por los Grandes Espíritus.

—Her…hermano –llamó él con la voz hecha un hilo, no dude un momento más en abrazarlo.

—Aquí estamos Yoh, Matamune y yo estamos aquí… gracias.

—Me alegro –murmuró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –Tengo frio.

Me quite la capa y se la coloque con cuidado, él sonrió cuando una llama apareció en mi mano regalándole calor.

Él miraba incrédulo a Matamune, como si de verdad no pudiera creerlo, como si para él fuera imposible ver a Matamune nuevamente, Yoh pasó la mano por mi rostro inspeccionando cada detalle de él.

—Joven Yoh, no sabe cuando le he echado de menos –le dijo Matamune .gracias por traernos de vuelta.

Yoh puso más fuerza al abrazo y le correspondí de la misma manera, por ahora no importaba que Yoh no supiera lo mucho que le quería, vendría después el tiempo necesario para encontrar la manera de hacérselo saber.

—hermano ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas horribles en el territorio grado?

Matamune también volteo a verme con ojos inquisitivos, era verdad jajaja, le había dicho cosas horribles al pobre de Yoh, pensarlo en ese momento era divertido, pues ahora no tenía la más mínima importancia, pero Yoh quería saberlo.

—supongo que estaba molesto.

— ¿conmigo? –se apresuró a preguntar Yoh.

Matamune y yo soltamos una carcajada ante sus palabras.

—por supuesto que no Yoh no me puedo molestar contigo, aunque seas un total despistado; Estaba molesto con la humanidad.

Yoh no dijo nada al respecto, creo que pensaba que mis problemas con la humanidad tenían solución o al menos por el momento no parecían importantes.

— ¿seremos todos felices? ¿Verdad hermano? ¡Vayamos a la pensión!

Yoh guardo silencio dándose cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

—por ahora nadie puede saber que estás vivo ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza acariciando a Matamune quien se había acomodado en mi regazo y ronroneaba de gusto.

—Estaremos cerca de ti Yoh, hasta el momento oportuno –le susurre al oído, el se encogió de hombros y se envolvió en la calidez de mi capa.

— ¿me la puedo quedar? –preguntó.

—Por supuesto –le dije dándole un beso en la frente, su rostro adquirió un rubor rojizo –estaremos

Lo encamine a la pensión En y allí Matamune y yo nos despedimos por el momento de él, al fin las cosas comenzaban a salir como las había planeado.

—Fifi-chan –llame en la oscuridad al espíritu de fuego, este apareció en su forma más pequeña, sonreí al verlo, quería ver cuál era el alcance de mis poderes. El espíritu de fuego materializo mi añorado Over Soul y Matamune y yo subimos a él y partimos en medio de la oscuridad.

—Amo Hao, ¿era verdad cuando dijo que no le haría daño al joven Yoh?

—Por supuesto –le dije sonriendo –pero solo a Yoh.

—Dejaría de ser usted –Matamune sonrió aunque pude notar que una parte de él estaba angustiada.

Él sabía que aun estaba molesto con la humanidad, aun quería destruir a todos aquellos que habían estado dañando el planeta desde hacia tanto tiempo, yo sabía que debía tomar las medidas para impedir que destruyeran la naturaleza.

—amo Hao… hoy es una noche fría, espero que el joven Yoh logre conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

Le sonreía a Matamune, aunque la noche estaba a punto de volverse interesante, quería poner a prueba el alcance de mis poderes, no fuera a ser que Yoh no hubiera destruido la barreara por completo. Sé que a Matamune le desagrado aquello, pero creo que era más su apego hacia mí y que no quería volver a traicionarme aun cuando mis ideas seguían desagradándole.

Aun faltaba bastante tiempo para que amaneciera cuando llegue a la constructora, estaban haciendo uno de esos edificios modernos que tenían el tiempo tan limitado que tenían la necesidad de trabajar día y noche a marchas forzadas.

—cucarachas… que diminutos… me dan asco.

—Amo Hao –Matamune volteo la mirada pérdida reteniendo sus lágrimas para que yo no lo notara aun sabiendo que yo lo sé todo.

Convoque una llama en mi mano al tiempo que sonreía, sentí un cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos mientras el fuego me susurraba palabras de bienvenida en ese antiguo lenguaje que solo yo entendía.

—Sé que me extrañaste también –le susurre al fuego en el mismo lenguaje de manera cariñosa –y sientes tanta nostalgia de mi que era imposible que de verdad me marchara sin cumplir nuestro cometido…librar al mundo del virus humano.

El espíritu de fuego comenzó a escupir fuego mientras el edificio iniciaba a arder en llamas, la columna de humo subía como una masa negra hasta fundirse con el cielo nocturno, las explosiones comenzaron a hacerse presentes en cuanto la estructura de metal empezó a fundirse y colapsar.

La humanidad gritaba desesperada sin saber que era lo que había causado el incendio y amenazaba ´sus vidas, corrían desesperadamente como hormigas intentado salvarse del rayo de la lupa de un niño…tan sencillo como quemar hormigas…

En poco tiempo el edificio engreído que desafiaba a la naturaleza había colapsado por completo dejando solo en el lugar que había ocupado una pila de escombros.

Sonreí nuevamente, satisfecho de derrumbar la lujosa torre y de demostrarle nuevamente a la humanidad lo insignificantes que eran; deshice el Over Soul de Fifi-chan y los tres nos acercamos sigilosamente al lugar donde los humanos habían comenzado a arremolinarse para chismorrear lo ocurrido.

—cincuenta muertos- chilló una mujer mayor –te digo que había al menos cincuenta personas trabajando en ese edificio.

—Válgame el cielo –dijo otra -¿pero que causo el fuego?

—El mismo demonio debió haber sido –murmuró un anciano –yo lo he visto antes, en ocasiones pasadas, el demonio se disfraza de muchacho y comienza a incendiar las cosas.

Clave la mirada en el humano que hablaba de mi, con que un demonio, eso me gustaba; me aleje del lugar satisfecho conmigo mismo, Matamune caminaba en silencio pero muy pegado a mi mientras que Fifi-chan sobrevolaba los cielos, mire por última vez la columna de humo que comenzaba a fundarse en la oscuridad y se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

Me dirigí a la pensión En que dormía tranquila en mitad de la noche, el fuego y la sangre se habían derramado anunciando el regreso del futuro rey, pero Yoh no tenía que saberlo, él tenía que seguir soñando en un mundo en el que nada malo podría pasar.

Me adentre en silencio al lugar, nadie podría notar mi presencia si ese no era mi deseo.

La habitación de Yoh estaba en silencio y solo captaba el sonido de su respiración y el susurro de su corazón, me acerque a él y le di un beso en la frente; Yoh aun tenía mi capa puesta y eso me hizo sonreír, él de verdad me apreciaba.

Una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana abierta de la habitación, Yoh tirito por el frio envolviéndose más en la capa y en el futon.

—Yoh tonto, te resfriaras –dije aun sabiendo que no me escucharía, me acerque a la ventana y algunas cenizas del incendio llegaron volando hasta allí, cerré la ventana y me recargue en la pared contemplando a Yoh. Matamune se había acercado a él y se había acurrucado a su lado disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo, ronroneando feliz de estar nuevamente a su lado.

—Yoh se alegrara de verte a su lado –le dije a Matamune, este solo abrió un poco los ojos y se volvió a acurrucar.

Me senté en el suelo pensando que era lo que tenía que hacer a partir de ahora, no quería meter a Yoh en problemas y mucho menos con esos tarados que se hacían llamar sus amigos y que solo se esforzaban por alejarlo de mi.

Esfuerzos inútiles, pensé, después de todo estaba allí nuevamente.

Por mi mente pasó la imagen de Lyserg Diethel, el inútil soldadito de Jeanne a quien había estado torturando desde hacía un año, era algo tan divertido, quería ver la expresión de su pálido rostro en el momento en que se enterara de mi presencia en este mundo.

¿Por qué mate a sus padres? Pues, porque me dio la gana, a Lyserg lo conocí un día en un parque, iba con sus padres y parecían celebrar algo, porque eran tan felices me dio la gana arruinar su mundo y ver su patética expresión de dolor en el momento de verlos morir, yo me alimentaba del dolor ajeno, y Lyserg había sido un platillo exquisito, aun recordaba a la perfección las lagrimas en sus ojos por la impotencia que sentía en ese preciso momento.

Seguramente dibujaría una expresión similar a la hora de volver a verme, aunque claro la mezclaría con el horror y el terror.

—Hermano –llamo la voz de Yoh en sueños sobresaltándome.

Fue lindo que Yoh pensara en mi aun en sus sueños, eso era una muestra de que yo era alguien especial para él, aunque quizá no tanto como a mí me hubiese gustado, no importaba por ahora, encontraría la manera de lograr mi cometido, después de todo, los Grandes Espíritus nos habían hecho juntos para así permanecer juntos el resto del tiempo.

—Hermano –volvió a llamar Yoh y una sonrisa se dibujo en su apacible rostro.

No resistí el impulso de robarle un beso mientras dormía, el contacto de sus labios era tibio y su sabor era dulce, entrelace mis dedos en su cabello, nada debía de salir mal a partir de ese momento; construiría un mundo perfecto que compartir con Yoh, un mundo exclusivo para Yoh…

Le bese la frente aspirando su aroma, y después de dejar a Matamune a su lado Salí de su habitación.

—Te quiero hermano –susurro él regalándome un momento de plena felicidad.

Fin de capitulo 3

* * *

Desquicias de Wolfgang hime!!!

hoshi: wola wola!! espero que disfruten el cap!!! jejeje bueno, no se quien les dijo que avandone clover, jeje es que no me he dado el tiempo de acualizar, pero lo hare, lo prometo, no podria avandonar mis ficcs asi como asi, jeje, en fin es momento de agradecer reviews!!! aunque un dia de estos me van a borrar

**Lenore Pendragon:** que bueno que hao te agrade, XD yo tambien lo adoro por ser malvado!!! jajaja mi culpa que te guste el yaoi o gracias a mi??? XD como sea trauamda recuerda que te quiero

**Hanna H. Darko****: **estoy de acuerdo con que lyserg debe de superar el pasado, pero hagamoslo sufrir un ratito jijijiji que bueno que me leas aunque no seas taaaan fanatica del yaoi ^w^

**Rosa de Hao:** porque dices que hao es maligno? XD jajaja no trato mal a lyserg... al menos no si lo comparamos con lo que le espera jajajajaja

**Didboroth** :un rape!!! me creen capaz de tales cosas (no contesten) aunque no es mala idea muahahahahahaahha

**Andromeda no Sainto**: no deberias desvelarte hace daño XD quedas como yo jajajaja, bueno pues que bueno que te gustara el cap

**Mitsuki Asakura****:** ah que bueno que te guste tanto el haoxyoh ^^ a mi tambien me mega encanta!!! jajajaja cambien el haoxlys por el XD

**estrella de kaleido:** jajajaja no somos malos con lys, es que el tiene cara de torturame

**Eriss Tsukino**: si me aburri de estudiar, y eso hizo que no me quedara XD como sea al menos aun tengo la esperanza de la uam

y ahora!!! la respues a la pregunta de un millon de euros!!!!

estoy enojada con lys porque de un tiempo para aca los ficcs que leia de ellos dos siempre hacian ver a lys como la pobre victima, y hao, hiciera lo que hiciera por el no merecia su perdon, ademas, aunque en algunos UA y cosas asi hao fuera la razon de que lys siguiera con vida este siempre ponia su cara de "hay no se, es que eres malo" y me da tanto coraje, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue un ficc de una amiga donde era por hao que lys no habia muerto a manos de jeanne, los x-laws lo violaban y torturaban y el niño todavia decia "es por el bien de la humanidad, hao debe morir" aunque hao fuera la razon de su existencia!!!! y luego dije, no, lys no es asi, asi que decidi privarme con el anime y el manga para convencerme de ello, pero ambos solo confirmaron la teoria de que lys es un dejado!!!!! asi que bueno, hiroyuki y el fandom tiene la culpa, hasta que no me desquite de lys no lo perdonare, MUAHAHAHAHAHA

sale es todo por ahora, gracias por leer, para aquellos que dejan reveiws, y tambien para aquellos que no!!!


	4. Capitulo 4

Como siempre, perdonen la demora, pero en fin, aqui esta el cap ^^ disfrutenlo, jojojo hoshi feliz!!! me aceptaron en la UAM!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Rota Decepción**

**By: Lyserg**

Desperté sobresaltado y aturdido, las paredes blancas me cegaban y el sol entraba por las cortinas ¿Dónde me encontraba? Tenía la boca impregnada de un sabor ferroso que después ubique como el sabor de la sangre, tenía un tubo de suero conectado a las venas.

Me encontraba en una clínica o en un hospital, de allí el dominante color blanco, seguramente me habían llevado allí al encontrarme inconsciente en el metro, pensando que tenía problemas de salid.

Demonios, tenía que hallar la manera de llegar donde Yoh… aunque quizá ya era demasiado tarde… NO, Yoh no seria capaz de rendirse ante el mal…

Corrí con el corazón en un hilo de vuelta a la estación del tren, las lagrimas invadieron mi rostro dificultándome la visión, quizá Yoh no se había rendido ante el mal, pero eso o me garantizaba su seguridad, Hao Asakura era capaz de hacer lo que fuera apara lograr sus objetivos, aunque eso dañara a Yoh, aunque pusiera su existencia en peligro.

Esperar el tren me pareció una tortuosa eternidad, y cuando finalmente pude abordar, iba tan despacio que casi me da un ataque cardiaco, el vaivén del tren me parecía desesperante, rodeado de todas esas personas que en ese momento parecían molestas.

Baje en la estación y de allí tenía que correr guiado por Morphin y la radiestesia hasta la pensión En. El lugar parecía tranquilo, así que por primera vez me detuve para tomar aire y tranquilizar a mi desbocado corazón, me limpie el rostro y medio me acomode el cabello, si aun estaba a tiempo de evitar que Hao se apoderara del alma de Yoh entonces son quería preocuparlos con mi aspecto histérico.

Toque a la puerta varias veces antes de que alguien saliera a recibirme, finalmente Manta Oyamada me dirigió una amable sonrisa.

—Lyserg de verdad debiste tomar el primer vuelo –dijo entre risas, su actitud me tranquilizo, al parecer aun no había sucedido nada malo –Pasa Lyserg, no te quedes en la puerta.

La pensión En tenía un aura diferente al resto de la ciudad, pude respirar un aire más puro, menos denso, y mi alma parecía tranquilizarse lentamente.

—Llegas justo para el almuerzo –dijo él dirigiéndome por la pensión.

— ¿Dónde están Yoh y Anna? –quise saber.

—Anna salió a hacer las compras, mientras que Yoh aun permanece dormido, al arecer está muy cansado, en los últimos días no ha dormido bien.

—Que raro –dije sin darle importancia.

— ¿Dónde está tu equipaje Lyserg? –pregunto Manta.

—Lo perdí –respondí sin mentir y sin decir toda la verdad.

—Ay Lyserg –me reprochó Manta –pero bueno, yo creo que Horo-Horo y Len aun tardan varios días en llegar, pero siéntete como en casa. –dijo saliendo a la cocina.

—Gracias.

Me senté en los cojines de la sala, en la mesilla había un plato de galletas de arroz, tomé una y me estomago me recordó que no había comido nada desde mi desayuno el día anterior en Inglaterra, me confundí con los usos horarios y no supe con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba de ayuno.

Me sobresalte creyendo ver pasar un gato corriendo, pero lo olvide cuando oí pasos en la escalera quizá Yoh por fin había despertado.

—Buenos días –dijo su voz soñolienta.

—Yoh, ¡Lyserg está aquí! –le grito Manta desde la concina.

—Que bueno –dijo su voz, la puerta se deslizo dando paso a Yoh.

Cuando lo observe sentí como algo interno se me rompía, Yoh tenía el cabello despeinado y vestía con una larga capa blanquecina, pude ver a Hao por un momento en sus ojos, en esa apariencia inocente y malvada a la vez, no me di cuenta del momento en que las lagrimas se me derramaron hasta que él lo noto.

—Lyserg ¿Por qué lloras?

—Lo hiciste ¿verdad? –mi voz se había transformado en un susurro apenas audible y la preocupación se reflejo en su rostro.

— ¿Lyserg estas bien? –intentó poner su mano en mi hombro pero lo aparte de inmediato, se que el terror se reflejaba en mi rostro.

—No me toques –le dije –lo hiciste ¿verdad? ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Eres un tonto Yoh, acabas de condenar a la humanidad, de condenarte a ti mismo!

—Lyserg…

—Esa es la capa de Hao Asakura ¿verdad? ¡LO TRAJISTE DE VUELTA!

Su mirada se ensombreció y no se atrevió a mirarme, una parte de él parecía saber el mal que había regresado al mundo y se sentía arrepentido, pero otra parte de él estaba en desacuerdo con eso

—Es mi hermano Lyserg –dijo al fin encogiendo los hombros y hundiéndose en la capa.

— ¡ES UN ASESINO! –le grite al borde de la histeria, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con una mezcla de coraje y de terror, estaba tan enojado con Yoh y a la vez tan preocupado por él.

Yoh tenía la mirada baja de un niño regañado que sabe que lo que hizo esta mal pero no se siente arrepentido, quería golpearlo allí mismo, matarlo por haber traído a Hao Asakura.

— ¿Dónde está? –le grite -¿Dónde está tu hermano el asesino?

—Deja en paz a mi hermano –bramó Yoh apretando los puños.

— ¡sabes lo que es! Y tú eres igual de responsable por esas muertes –le di un puñetazo en la cara y un hilo de sangre corrió por su boca –pensé que lucharías, que harías lo posible por evitar que ese mal te invadiera, ¡PERO LE TRAJISTE DE VUELTA GUSTOSO!

—Callate –bramó él dándome un golpe, de pronto parecía confundido. Se paró en seco mirando al piso –no lo entiendes –gritó al fin, saliendo dela ahbitacion.

Escuche el sonido de otra peurta y me dio la impresión de que salía de la pension En.

Quise seguirlo pero las piernas no me respondieron, Manta vino alarmado por el escándalo que habíamos armado, su rostro lucia preocupado.

—¿Dónde esta Yoh? –no pude responderle, aun estaba aturdido, lo ultimo que supe es que Manta me lamaba mientras todo se volvia borroso.

***

Desperté creo que unas horas después en un futon de la pensión En, Manta me miraba preocupado mientras Anna miraba la televisión, supe que aun no sabían lo que había sucedido donde aun mantenían tanta calma.

—Despertaste –dijo Manta feliz –Comenzábamos a preocuparnos.

— ¿Dónde está Yoh? –pregunte de inmediato mientras la angustia eliminaba todo el coraje que había sentido.

—Eso mismo íbamos a preguntar –dijo Manta, una expresión sombría se dibujo en su rostro –Yoh salió cuando llegaste, hace ya unas tres horas, no sabemos a dónde pudo haber ido, y Amidamaru no logra encontrarlo, como si…

—Como si una barrera estuviera limitándonos el contacto –dijo Anna de pronto fulminándome con la mirada, como si todo fuera culpa mía.

—Creo que Yoh hizo algo terrible –les dije sin estar seguro si debía contarles lo que creía que había sucedido.

— ¿Lyserg? ¿Qué pasa con Yoh? –preguntó Anna pero su voz era calmada lo cual solo hacía que yo me molestara pues ellos no entendían la gravedad del asunto.

—Yoh trajo de vuelta a Hao –mis palabras se atropellaron entre sí, la expresión calmada de Anna y Manta cambio de inmediato por una de confusión y finalmente, cuando entendieron el significado del asunto por una de horror.

—Lyserg lo que estás diciendo es muy grave ¿estas del todo seguro?

— ¡Estoy seguro! –le dije a Manta.

Anna guardaba silencio mirando a la lejanía a través de la ventana, una lagrima solitaria cayó desde sus ojos formando un camino húmedo en su rostro, Manta no pareció notarlo, pero a mí me dejo sin habla, no conocía mucho a Anna Kyouyama, pero tenía sabido que ella era una sacerdotisa seria y fría, razón por la que verla llorar me provocó un extraño malestar, la situación de verdad era muy grave.

—Tráiganlo –ordenó volviendo a mostrar su fuerte carácter.

—Anna, lo más seguro es que Hao este con él –le dije preocupado.

—No me importa –dijo molesta –Traigan a Yoh de regreso.

Trague saliva antes de abandonar aquella habitación, manta me siguió de inmediato al considerar que lo mejor era dejarla sola.

—Lyserg –me llamó él -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Llama a Horo-Horo y a Len, necesitamos que vengan lo antes posible.

Si Horo-Horo tomaba el vuelo hoy mismo podría llegar pronto, Len tampoco estaba demasiado lejos, podríamos salvar a Yoh

…_Si es que Yoh quería ser salvado…_

Luche para olvidar esa última idea, aun cuando todo señalaba a que Yoh Asakura quería estar con el terrible shaman de fuego no debía de perder la esperanza.

—Iré a buscarle, quizá Morphin y yo podamos encontrarlo.

—Lyserg esa es una misión suicida.

Le sonreí a Manta intentando tranquilizarlo como solía hacer Yoh, aun cuando mi interior se aterraba con la sola idea de ver a Hao.

—Estaré bien –le dije saliendo de la pensión En.

Cuando intente localizar a Yoh mediante la radiestesia tuve resultados nulos, golpee la pared debido a la frustración, ese maldito Hao había logrado aislar la presencia de Yoh, entonces lo pensé mejor, si no podía encontrar la presencia de Yoh, quizá podría encontrar la de Hao.

Yo no quería hacerle frente al shaman de fuego, al menos, no en ese momento, pero tampoco podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados como si nada pasara, mientras más pronto pudiera hacer entrar a Yoh en razón el peligro seria menor.

El tiempo se detuvo en el momento justo en que el péndulo Bay Elizabeth apunto en una dirección, había localizado a Hao Asakura; trague saliva y me limpie el sudor de la frente respirando con fuerza intentando calmarme y reuní el valor suficiente para ir en esa dirección.

Corrí con el alma en un hilo y el corazón desbocado, no conocía el lugar pero dejaría que Morphin me guiara, ella había estado todo el tiempo a mi lado, protegiéndome desde que Hao asesino a mis padres, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Yoh, aun cuando había sido un completo idiota al traerlo de regreso, aunque no podía culparlo del todo, Hao Asakura se caracterizaba por escudriñar la mente y así encontrar la manera de controlarte…

Quizá y solo quizá Yoh estaba bajo su control, quizá había una forma de hacerle entrar en razón

…Si los Grandes Espíritus me ayudaban podría no ser tan terrible…

Porque, si Yoh Asakura estaba de su lado, nadie, absolutamente nadie podría hacerles frente…

FIN DEL CAP IV

* * *

Las Desquisias de Wolfgang Hime

Hoshi: y bien, sobreviviendo a la epidemia de influenza, y aprovechando "las vacaciones obligatorias" me di el tiempo de poder actualizar este cap, ^^ me gusto muahahahaha

hana: hay hoshi, pobre lys, no quiero imaginar lo que le vas a hacer

hoshi: a callar!!! ñahahaha, mejor agradecere los reviews, aunque, algun dia nos va a congelar por eso XD pero no puedo evitarlo, me guta que sepan lo que pienso;

_** Eriss**: mew no soy baka, solo distraida jajajaja ^^ pero en fin, see hao es malo jujuju, a mi tambien me gusta la idea de rape, la conciderare_

_**akuma**: hola amor!!! ñahahahaha si es razon para estar molesta, ñam el lector esta familiarizado con el ambiente, es la pension en ¿verdad? estan familiarizadas ^^ que bueno saber que hao esta en sus limites ^^ juar juar juar, gracisa por leer_

_**ali:** vamos ali, dejame hacer sufrir a tu lys, aunque sea un poquito_

_**mitsuki**: jajaja club anti lys? no lo odio en realidad, XD es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero me encanta hacerlo sufrir, se lo merece, muahahahahahahahaha _

_**mimikur**o: jajajajaj pobre hao no es malo como la carne de puerco, la carne de puerco da influenza porcina; un rape no es maldad hacia lys ¿o si?_

_**rosa de hao**: si es mala onda de parte de hao XD pero hao es hao jajajajaja y por cierto ya tengo universidad :3_

_**pancesito de azuca**r: XD es verdad todo es culpa de dios hiroyuki, aun asi, me gusta ser mala_

_**andromeda no saito**: XD igual, no soy mala con lys, muahahahaha sale nos vemos_

_hoshi: sale gente, nos vemos, yo aqui, disfrutando de mi encierro, jajaja para tods aquells que se preocuparon por su pobre y loca hoshi, pues no tengo influenza!!! muahahahaha asi que nos os angusties!! muahahahaha soy mas fuerte que el virus, mala hierba nunca muere, ademas, si algo mas pasa, llamaremos a Dr. House y el encontrara la cura jajajaja, alli nos vemos, no olviden dejar reviews!!! jujuju

* * *

_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: HERMANDAD BY: YOH**_


	5. Capitulo 5

_Holita gente!!!_ se acuerdan de mi?? quiza no por taaaanto que tardo en acutalizar (bueno en realidad esta vez no tarde tanto) jeje bueno disfruten el cap!!!

**Capitulo V: Hermandad**

**By: Yoh**

No me di cuenta del momento en que comenzó a llover, estaba aturdido y desorientado cuando salí de la pensión En; Lyserg no entendía nada, su odio lo cegaba y por eso pensaba que en mi hermano solo existía la maldad. Estaba equivocado, todos estaban equivocados, mi hermano no era la encarnación del mal, solo estaba bastante solo

_Pero no lo estaría más, no por mucho tiempo._

Matamune me había conducido hasta aquella pequeña casita, que, al igual que la pensión En no encajaba en la ciudad de Tokio, creo que tenía una barrera a su alrededor, o al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio cuando en el momento de entrar en ella respire un aire mucho mas cálido y puro, atípico de la ciudad.

—Gracias por traer a Yoh hasta aquí Matamune –dijo mi hermano con ese tono cálido en su voz, impropio en él, pero al cual me estaba acostumbrando fácilmente.

—No es nada amo Hao –dijo el gato sonriente –Cuando vi a ese joven de cabellos verdes golpear al joven Yoh supuse que debía traerlo aquí.

— ¿Lyserg? –Preguntó molesto y fijó su mirada en mí -¿Lyserg se atrevió a golpearte hermanito?

Me encogí de hombros recordando la discusión que había tenido con Lyserg.

—Yo no quería que se enterara de que regresaste hermano, pero Lyserg lo supo de inmediato –me sentí mal por no haber logrado mantener el secreto por más tiempo.

Miré el lugar donde me encontraba, más que una casa era en realidad un cuarto donde se encontraba una cama grande, una cafetera y un kotatsu. La pintura era ocre o al menos tenia la finta de haberlo sido tiempo atrás aun cuando ahora estaba opaca y carcomida por el tiempo.

—Hermano… -lo llamé y tanto él como Matamune sonrieron cálidamente; quería que las cosas permanecieran de esas manera, que mi hermano permaneciera conmigo y nunca más se apartara de mi lado.

—Quiero que estés en la pensión En, es lo justo, tu eres el primogénito Asakura, lo mío es igual tuyo.

—Yoh, deberías de entender la postura de la familia Asakura, tu eres su futuro, mientras yo soy una sombra en su pasado.

—El joven Yoh tiene razón amo Hao –dijo Matamune sirviéndose un poco de té –las cosas que la familia Asakura tiene, las tiene por usted, por derecho le pertenecen.

Hao pareció meditar las palabras de Matamune; mientras yo lo observaba con detenimiento, su cabello largo y lacio le caía pesadamente por la espalda, había cambiado los aretes de estrella por uno en la parte superior de la oreja izquierda, la capa blanca había sido sustituida por una negra que le daba un aspecto aun más apuesto…

Me confundí por una breve fracción de momento ¿Desde cuanto mi hermano me parecía apuesto? En definitiva aquello no era normal, pero en ese momento no pareció tener mucha importancia, mi hermano, el gran Hao Asakura simplemente era perfecto, me di cuenta de que a partir de entonces podría seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si él me lo permitía.

— ¿En qué piensas Yoh? –su voz de pronto me trajo a la realidad, él me observaba con curiosidad mientras Matamune había comenzado a leer un libro.

—Pensé… pensé que podías leer la mente –me sonrojé mientras la idea de que él pudiera haber leído aquellos pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente.

—En teoría –dijo él –pero la mente no es como un libro que puede abrirse y leerse, no entiendo anda si estas tan confundido, aunque no lo creas yo también tengo un límite –Hao se recargó en el kotatsu y una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro. Me puse de todos los colores posibles ante es alinda expresión; algo tenía que estar mal dentro de mi cabeza para pensar tales cosas de mi hermano.

— ¿Me dirás que piensas? –preguntó él.

—Estoy un poco confundido –le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Eso es obvio Yoh ¿Qué te tiene confundido? ¿Acaso es mi presencia? –asentí con la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

—Pero no de la forma que crees –él soltó una carcajada divertida ante mis palabras.

— ¿Ahora resulta que puedes leer mi mente? –Me reí ante su pregunta, aunque era verdad que o no podía leer la mente como él lo hacía, pero podía estar casi seguro de que él no sabía cómo me sentía -¿Entonces como es que estas confundido?

Guardé silencio al no saber cómo debía de contestarle, quería y admiraba a Hao Asakura, un poco como mi hermano y otro poco como una persona especial.

_¿Qué tan especial podía ser? ¿Qué tanto me era permitido quererle?_

—Hermano… ¿Qué tanto puedo quererte? –le pregunte sin la esperanza de que entendiera del todo mis palabras.

—Matamune, quiero que me hagas un favor ¿podrías ir a Izumo?

Matamune asintió y Hao le dio unas instrucciones en voz baja que no pude oír, le gato puso varios peros, aun así al final termino aceptando, salió corriendo en cuatro patas y Hao y yo nos quedamos mirando en silencio, un espejo viviente.

—No me contestaste –le dije en forma tierna -¿Qué tanto puedo quererte?

—Tanto como quieras Yoh –contestó él pasándome la mano por el cabello desacomodándolo.

—Creo que no entiendes Hao.

—De sobra entiendo hermanito –se acercó más a mí de manera que su cálido aliento me pegaba en la cara.

Se sentía bien, afuera aun llovía y la temperatura decencia cada vez un poco más.

—Abrázame –pidió Hao y yo no dude ni un momento en cumplir su deseo.

Lo abracé con dulzura disfrutando de aquel contacto con su tibio cuerpo, me gustaba esa faceta de Hao Asakura, era la que había querido conocer desde que me había enterado que era mi hermano una parte de mí que no conocía.

Sus brazos eran más cómodos de lo que había imaginado, por un momento agradecí que Hao hubiera mandado a Matamune a Izumo y así poder tenerlo solo para mí, como cuando habíamos permanecido juntos en el vientre de mi madre.

Me pregunté si Hao me podría querer como yo lo quería.

Lo mire a los ojos perdiéndome en esa perfección, se acercó un poco más haciéndome respirar su aliento, por mi mente confundida paso un deseo que esperaba no lograra descifrar… quería que me besara, quería que fuéramos uno otra vez, aunque fuera por un momento.

—No puedo resistirlo más –dijo él en voz baja y yo no entendí a que se refería, al menos hasta que tomo mi barbilla con delicadeza y unió tiernamente sus labrios con los míos, como escuchando mis deseos, como volviendo realidad lo que hacía un momento había pensado.

Sus labios tenían un sabor similar al del café que aunque antes de eso no me gustaba en ese momento adoré, me supo delicioso, Hao me abrazó por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra me tomaba por la nuca para así poder profundizar aquel beso, deje que su lengua entrará mi boca mientras apoyaba ambas manos en su pecho. El oxigeno lentamente me iba fallando a medida que ha hacia que el beso se volviera cada vez más apisonado; lentamente me recargó en el cobertor del piso, el kotatsu era cálido pero no como Hao.

Se separó de mí un poco pero sin levantarse demasiado, yo estaba debajo de él y su largo cabello me caía en la cara que se me había puesto tan roja como las fresas.

—Lo siento –dijo él reincorporándose y sentándose un poco lejos de mí, se sirvió un poco de café y se recargó nuevamente en el kotatsu –No…no quería que lo supieras de esa manera.

No supe que decir, mi cabeza daba vueltas intentando inútilmente de digerir lo que había sucedido en ese momento, el olor del café que Hao había preparado me recordó el sabor de sus labrios. Me invadió de pronto una sensación seguridad, estando al lado de Hao nada malo podría pasar.

—Te quiero –le susurré, él levanto la mirada clavándola en mi un poco extrañado y un poco confundido –pero creo que o te quiero como a mi hermano; creo que me gusta de otra manera, una manera que no debería ser posible, una manera que no me estaría permitida.

Hao guardó silencio mientras bebía un poco de su café, soltó un suspiro y me miro con dulzura.

—Creo que debemos ser las personas más narcisistas del planeta, mira que enamorarnos de la única persona que es idéntica a cada uno, se supone que en el amor no hay límites, no importa la edad o el género, tampoco debería importar los lazos sanguíneos…

—hermano.

Él se acerco nuevamente a mí, y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, no pude evitar que el color subiera a mi rostro.

—Créeme que no lamento que los Grandes Espíritus decidieran transmutar mi alma en dos –dijo él dibujando el contorno de mis labios con sus dedos haciendo que una parte de mi se derritiera –Estamos hechos para estar juntos Yoh –dijo susurrando en mi oreja su cálido aliento.

Yo también había pensado eso en el pasado, Hao y yo habíamos sido hechos de la misma _materia _quizá yo era la persona hecha solamente para Hao, y Hao era la persona hecha solo para mi… eso sería agradable…

—No quiero que te vayas nunca –le dije en un susurro.

—Estaré allí siempre que me necesites Yoh.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando el timbre perfecto de su voz, su cálido aliento me pegaba en el rostro hasta que finalmente volvió a dármelo en la boca, creo que podríamos estar unidos en un beso eterno, por más que para siempre, mi alma estaba tan cómoda junto a la de él, que si no fuera porque tenía que respirar tarde o temprano podría estar unido a él hasta morir.

Hao parecía compartir mis pasamientos o al menos esa fue la sensación que me dio en ese momento.

Comenzó a bajar sus besos por mi cuello permitiéndome recuperar el alieno. Pero se detuvo de pronto, supe de inmediato la razón de ello, alguien había cruzado la barrera que había puesto.

El espíritu de fuego aprecio en una forma que yo nunca antes le había visto, era pequeño pero no por ello dejaba de emanar poder, no dejaba de ser junto con su amo imponentes y un poco temibles.

—Ese molesto X-Laws-

Abrí los ojos de la impresión que me causaron sus palabras, Lyserg Diethel estaba allí, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de mi hermano, y seguramente mi hermano sería capaz de matarle si Lyserg cometía alguna tontería.

—Hao –le llamé sujetándolo por la capa negra.

— ¿Qué sucede Yoh? –preguntó algo preocupado, pude notar entonces que yo había comenzando a derramar algunas lagrimas.

—No mates a Lyserg… es mi amigo.

—No lo hare –dijo dulcemente y yo no dude de la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Quiero que vayas a Izumo –dijo tras una larga pausa –Matamune ira por ti y te guaira hasta la casa de mis abuelos…

—Hermano… -pude ver en sus ojos que Hao tenía cierta nostalgia que también se impregnaba en su voz.

—Ve a Izumo –repitió –Hay algo que tengo que solucionar en "la casa grande"

Asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada más al respecto; un rayo cruz el cielo recordándome que a fuera aun llovía, me envolví un poco más en la cálida capa que Hao me había regalado.

—No mates a Lyserg -le volví a suplicar.

—No lo hare… confía un poco en i –me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Confió en ti –le susurre antes de que uniera sus labrios a los míos, sabia a café por la bebida que acababa de ingerir. Cuando se separo me abrazo con fuerza.

—Lamento que te vayas a mojar hermanito –susurró a mi oído haciéndome cosquillas.

Lo mire por última vez, me costó trabajo separarme de aquel abrazo, pero tampoco quería estar allí cuando Lyserg llegara, porque sabía que si él intentaba atacarme entonces Hao lo mataría sin que le importara una promesa.

Afuera hacia frio, mi cuerpo tembló ante el contacto de la fría lluvia y Salí corriendo en medio de la tormenta.

Volví la mirada en el momento justo en que el espíritu de fuego se había materializado, no quise ver más, seguí corriendo sin ver hacia atrás, tenía que llegar a Izumo, lo que fuera que Hao quería hacer allá debía de ser importante.

…y yo tenía que confiar en él…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO V**

* * *

Jojojo pues bueno aqui este ficc!! les gusto el cap?? a mi si, yoh y hao son taaaaaan kawaii, bueno no tengo muchos que contarles, asi que pues, contestemos reviews

Eriss Tsukino: si de hecho cuando escribi esa parte si recorde ese cap ^^

mimikuro: no seas asi, dejame que hao haga un rape con tu lys-chan XD prometo no partirlo en dos

rosa de hao: no es unam, esn UAM Universidad Autonoma Metropolitana, y voy a estudiar Letras hispanicas espero te haya gustado el cap, era lo que querias no?

Mitsuki asakura: lo mismo que dije arriba; espero que te gustara el cap, si veo dr. house y me gusta mucho, etto... si deberias escribir un ficc!! yo lo leria!!

monik-chan: me alegra que te guste el ficc, y s.k yo tambien amo este anime!!! y creo que siempre escribire yaoi de el, jajaja yo tambien amo el chocolae :3

pancesito de azucar: al menos alguien se divierte a parte de mi XD

Tsubaki_Sakurada_Watsuki: OwO lindo que te guste el ficc, espero sigas leyendo

Lenore Pendragon: sale con tus indirectas XD actualizare cuando me de la gana yo tambien te quiero aunque estes traumada

Didboroth: bueno creo que ya todos olvidaron la influenza, mal plan... pero gracias por leer

Akuma Faiyami: see ya no tarda jajajaja, como sea amor, gracias por leer, se que igual y no te gustan estas hitorias por se yaoi (si como no y aun asi las lees que se me hace =w=) Jajjaja ya dejame de recordar palacio de cristal o no te la va a acabar muahahaha

Will Tao Usui: gracias por leer, que bueno que te guste O.O

Andromeda no Sainto: me gusta ser mala con lys. y si esta bien mensito mira que golpear a la persona que hao mas parecia es como para suicidas XD

Sakura Asakura: woh tiempo sin verte niña!! gracias por leer, y espero que lo sigas haciendo, que bueno que entiendas mi pelea con lys XD pero si, no niego que me ecanta su yaoi

bueno es todo por ahora...

**_Proximo capitulo: Tiempo Indefinido bye:Hao_**

* * *

Por cierto... LA MAYORIA MANDA!!! ASI QUE SI HARE UN RAPE CON LYS MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

* * *


End file.
